ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ironclad Executioner
Those three items are not 100%, my husband and I just duo'd him on BST and SMN and he only dropped a Stone of Wieldance.Amzy12341 7/12/11 They are 100% unless everyone in the party already has those accesories. --EllesmeraAsura 08:18, July 13, 2011 (UTC) *Extremely easy solo as 99DNC/THF. Used Siren Shadow, Gnarled Horn, and Razed Ruins atmas. He strips off shadows quick with /nin sub so theres no point especially with his poor damage with fan dance and mild eva gear from AF3. All you need to do really is heal whenever he arm cannons, and keep up fan dance and steps for reverse flourishes. Pulled off evisceration with wild flourishes whenever I felt safe and he went down quick. Takes 5 mins to kill. Nyupipi - Phoenix Also an easy solo MNK99/DNC49. Atmas I was using were Stronghold, Mounted Champion, and Zenith. Just used Waltz III and Drain Samba II, pretty straightforward. He was only hitting me for about 115~125 regular melee hits 50~100 with PDT gear equipped. Only thing to watchout for is Arm Cannon, it did 1k damage at one point. Dropped nothing except accessories. Fiendsy - Leviathan ------------------ This NM is a long and challenging solo for a THF99/DNC49. I attempted this with Atmas, Voracious Violet, Sea Daughter and Apoc, for pure TP, I did not want to use Razed Ruins as feeding it too much TP could cause it to use Arm Cannon too often. I began the fight on the bridge, thinking it might be the best place, but it was not, I was holding my own but after two arm cannons in a row, I was struggling to stay alive. I used Perfect Dodge and any temp items during this time, and I even got aggroed by a Murex, which was a blessing more then a hindrance, seen as I could gain TP off it to heal myself. After recovering I felt the bridge was a bad idea, so I decided to kite it towards the Bastion area, here it became so much easier to survive. I have Trotter Boots which help a lot, the NM is already slow, and a combination of Flee and +12% Movement speed gives you plenty of time to gain TP back from the Atmas, and heal yourself back up to the max. Arm Cannon was doing 800-1k usually, and with my THF having 2.7k HP for the fight, it was more then enough. It was a slow fight, may have been quicker if I headed right to the Bastion area to start, it took me roughly 35 minutes. Every now and then, I chose to use Exenterator to lower its accuracy, this is helpful and can take a good amount of HP from it, however my focus was making sure I had TP to keep myself alive. The most annoying thing about the NM is its normal attacks, it can stun you, and amnesia you, however both of these do not last for very long, and having 450+ Evasion skill helps immensely. Definitely possible to kill this over and over to get your Card/Stone of Wieldance :) Edit: Tried it again, killed it in 17 minutes this time, much easier once you get used to it. -Kylos, Cerberus server. ------------------- Just soloed this NM on 90SMN/45WHM. Wasn't too bad, took about an hour. All I did was kyte him up and down the bridge that's near him. It got a little hairy at the end because of aggro, but he died all the same. I used Shiva with Minikin, Impenetrable, and Beyond Atmas. The timing to use Heavenly Strike is when he's coming at you after each resummon. If you can't get off Heavenly Strike before he gets to you, and if you have aggro, just make sure the NM isn't facing Shiva (or whichever Avatar) because his cleave stun is a bit annoying. Just keep blink and stoneskin up and you should be fine. Hope this helps!--Eechu 3:30, June 12, 2011 Definitely doesn't rage after 20 minutes. I've soloed this a few times as Rdm/Nin and taken around 40-45 minutes and never raged.--Noodles355 11:33, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Easy duo WHM90+DRG90 straigh tank. Shell5+Barfira+boostVIT If one dies the other kites around waiting for weakness. ---- Easily duo'd by a 90THF/45NIN and a 90RDM/??? (Forget what he was subbing). Didn't bother with shadows much, as it wipes 2-3 a hit. Just went at it in normal TP Gear, hit me (THF) for 120-200 a time. Had no issue with it, it's Arm Cannon kinda hurt sometimes. I was using RR/VV Atma, and I had Atma of the Aquatic Ardor (the one that occ. absorbs Magic/Physical dmg) though, RR/VV would have been enough if only two lunars are available. Suprised at how easy it was. When the RDM got hate he'd kite about while I built hate back up.--Anth 07:55, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- If you're not sure you can kill it, PLEASE don't bring it to a high traffic place like the Bastion area. If you wipe, it'll just run around killing everyone else. Very easy to kite in a wide figure 8 around the pulse martello. Has yet to aggro me. I've tried everything but magic... I want to solo this thing! -Akaden 05:29, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I was doing the pack quest with the fullest pack, used reraise scroll and killed myself to drop gravity effect. Was still weakened and running to conflux 00. Even though sneak invis was up it aggro'd me. Slow as christmas though. I just outran it. I wonder if its movement speed is adjusted to the amount of gravity you would have from the quest. Anyway, try flagging the quest and see if it wakes it up. If you die and reraise to drop the gravity effect from the quest, you could quite possibly kite this slow thing. Unless it has Draw in >.< Midget Esaias 06:49, September 15, 2010 (UTC) This thing keeps coming in the Bastion camp in Vunkerl and killing everybody. xD --Raxiaz 14:27, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Duo'd With RDM80(Zaeon) PUP85(Lyrminas) Nukes with fullmab Gearset and tranq was doing 2030 a nuke ( Water V ) 4% a nuke, thing has 50,000hp give or take, strange behavior while walking, sometimes swings at bystanders or swings at you if you're in range ( Sometimes swings out of the blue ) No body drop though :( got paid 500k though :3 Running a figure 8 around the rocks and bushes to the other side makes him weave around building distance. - Lyrminas Caitsith --Lyrminas 07:26, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Duo with MNK/WAR & WHM/BLM. MNK had RR/Hp atma/Aoplipic atmas.WHM had ALLure/MM/Amliion atma. MNK had 4.2k HP. Very easy fight MNK tanked it. Just have monk WS and his JB when he could, just have WHM cure bomb him when HP got abit low. After it did Arm canoon it had a slight hate reset MNK must provoke and WS if has TP. MNk was hiting NM for 150~300 a swing took only 10~20 mins to kill depends on your gear and buffs. The WHM I was duel-boxing was lazy dint always have all buffs on me, lol. Sylph server - Demonslayler- Was doing the supplies pack quest to Conflux #00 and ran into this thing, main page it has smaller aggro range while dormant yet it still aggroed from about 10~15 yalms away, as it killed me it turned onto another person who tried to sneak by while it was after me, he was about 20~25 yalms away from me, not exactly sure of his distance but Ironclad Executioner took off after him within seconds of killing me. Seems almost impossible to sneak past it while its dormant at I-8. --Xine05 02:59, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Even with Perfect Counter, the area effect nature of his physical attacks prevents any attempt to counter it. --Vyvian 06:20, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Not sure about on other servers, but this thing won't ever go back to being dormant on Lakshmi now. It walks around near the Pulse Martello, effectively making it very hard to Bastion in this zone. And I mean he walks around like a standard monster - he doesn't have hate on anyone, he just patrols around outside the outpost at #00. Definately cannot land most enfeebs on it. I tried ES Gravity whilst pulling it away from the outpost and it didn't land. Have tried Para, Slow II and Blind II in the past too. -- Orubicon 09:21, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Does appear to rage after about an hour. In rage, resists spells heavily. Went from 660~ish ThunderIII's to 80~ish ThunderIII's. Rage does reset if all aggro is lost. At which point it takes full damage again. Phoenix - ~~Lagian September 17, 2010. I beat this thing in 15 minutes very easily kiting. Not solo though. There were 7 of us total. Had 3 BLM's kiting and I was on 85SMN with Garuda on it and when they stunned it then I would do predator claws and BLM's did DoT and nuked it while kiting. Very easy fight when you kite.--Jamesdamann 19:38, September 17, 2010 (UTC) My experiences with this NM thus far: only have killed him 3 times, and so far 0/3 (no TH tho unfortunately- so somewhat unsurprising) The only way Ive seen him killed so far is by your standard kite/nuke methods. He is susceptible to Thunder and Water based nukes and enfeebles (although paralyze seemed to work, but not particularly useful due to the format of the fight). Because this NM likes to wander around the #00 Bastion Martello, there are generally people around as you are fighting him, making it all-the-more important to keep DoTs (Bio2 or 3 and Poison2) on him at all times to avoid losing claim. His standard attacks are AoE so most people dont bother with /nin against him. Also, his regular attacks have an en-stun effect which can cause trouble in a hurry if you get stunned back to back. Stoneskin is particularly useful in this fight (as it basically always is). Without stoneskin up, he tends to hit my 85rdm for 250-300ish with random non-crits up to 500 on occasion (possibly an innate double damage trait?). COR/RDM with a decent quickdraw watershot build keeping him DoT'd was doing about 450dmg to him. my BLM friends were hitting him for 1200-1300 and werent getting resisted all that often. SMN with merited Ramuh BP thunderstorm was also hitting consistently for approx 1200 dmg (unsure exactly how many merits were put into it tho). Easily kited around the rocks and foliage around #00 and isnt hard to kite with W.Legs or a movement speed equivilent (also, if youve completed ASA expansion, Atma of Ambition is amazing for this fight due to refresh@ 5/tick, fast cast, and movement speed). His TP attack Arm Cannon can do a fair amount of dmg but is easily outrunnable. sorry for the long edit, hope my rambling adds some clarity. oh and we typically fought him with 3-4 people, could potentially be soloable tho methinks --Artimus Phoenix server Sept.22 Duoed as COR/NIN and PUP/NIN easy fight. Just kited as cor using quickdraw, while the pup nuked away. Kizite 19:46, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Soloable by SCH/NIN using Ebullience > Thunder IV and Ebullience > Ionohelix. Just Kite around Bastion area and keep up shadows. Duo / Trio as RDM/NIN RDM/BLM with SMN Don't think it can solo by scholar without any movement increase gear. when it rage or hp lower than 20%. it's movement speed increase. (seems 12% since it cannot catch me with crimson leg + atma of ambition) the magic it weak to shift every few mins after 50%.. so if you are going to nuke it. shift with spells. *The movement speed from Atma of Ambition and gear do not stack, so a Scholar could solo this particular mob without Herald's Gaiters.--Finbar 03:57, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Duoable by BST/RDM and SCH/RDM with little difficulty in about 20 minutes, kiting around the bastion area. BST was using Atma of the Ebon Hoof and Atma of Vicissitude, SCH was using Atma of the Baying Moon and Atma of the Clawed Butterfly. BST keeps Dia II on Executioner, while Nazuna melees it. Arm Cannon WILL reduce Nazuna's HP to about 2,000-3,000 maximum for about a minute. Reward as necessary, and its good to keep a Healing Salve handy if your call beast timer is down and Nazuna is about to die. SCH was using Ionohelix and Thunder IV, pulling hate from Nazuna which would give her time to regen ~10-20% HP (from Vicissitude atma) while still meleeing while the SCH kited. When Nazuna gets hate again, repeat the cycle. No real danger, the SCH did have a lag spike which got her killed due Executioner's En-stun melee attacks. 0/3 on Pluviale without blue !! weaknesses. --KittyhawkZ 19:41, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Soloable by SMN/RDM. Did this 3 times. Used Ramuh only with 4/5 merits on Thunderstorm. Keep Stoneskin, Blink and Refresh up all the time and you will be just fine. Since I only have 1 Lunar Abyssite, tried this with 2 different Atmas on different fights. In my opinion, Atma of the Heavens (from Windurst) make the fight faster and using Atma of Ambition (ASA) the fight is safer. --Shupyrg 13:32, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Soloable by PLD/DNC. Only had two Lunar Abyssite at the time. Used Atma of the Mounted Champion and Atma of Perfect Attendance. Took around 50 minutes. --Thunderhawk 12:38, February 10, 2011 (MTN) Soloable with 90DNC/NIN with gear barely better than pink (some +1 gear, something weird like Ambusher's Hose, Blur Mantle, Loki's Kaftan out of lack of any other significant evasion body, whatever, no eva daggers - started working on those today and want to try again after). Somewhat nerve-wracking fight riding on Fan Dance with several close calls when unlucky with amnesia/stun, but fun. Used Atma of the Razed Ruins, Atma of the Gnarled Horn, and Atma of the Siren Shadow if I remember right. Was glad when the fight was over, would rather duo with WHM+THF. I presume Dancer mains do much better. --Aenanai 19:28, July 6, 2011 (UTC) confirming above testy, i soloed this like 6 times so far 95dnc/42nin gimp ftw. using all +2 armor using TOM add. effect acc.down (trial 1111 atm) & auric dag. for atmas i used RR GH and VV , didnt use fan dance at all. i used drian samba, and kept shadows up when possiable ( taking advantage of the nms long casting tp move's), used CW5 to keep hp full. if he hits u with amniesa it will wear rather fast so no worrys. i killede in the left gap by the bridge where it can spawn, i brought some hps pots to make it easyer, only really used when my hp was low and i wanted to store tp for ws. other than that just kepp ur hp full and this guys easy as butter, happy huntin! -kabong in bismark Pet Agro I noticed some very odd behaviour. It seems to attack pets the same way besieged and bastion mobs do. I was walking away from the outpost when someone pulled the iron giant into the outpost and died there. It agrod another runner coming into the outpost, which I used to run past it. My automaton followed behind and got hit with the Stun aoe. The iron giant then killed the player, turned around, smacked the automaton silly and then went after another player running into the outpost. --Seedling 14:19, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Anyone know the respawn on this guy? --Eiryn 02:43, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Drop Rate changed This is not a 100% drop rate on the gear for the record. Just got done killing a few times. Last two kills, PLD waist didn't drop and on the last kill nothing but a dark bead dropped.--Botiemaster 19:19, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Maybe everyone had the PLD waist? Then by the final kill maybe everyone in the PT had all 3 Accessories? Killed 30 times or so and all 3 dropped everytime...cause we always threw away the ones we didn't want each time lol. http://img829.imageshack.us/img829/7004/ironclad.jpg Charis Feather not 100% either The 3 Items charis feather, Creed Baudrier, & Mavi Tathlum are not 100% but are like 90% drop rate%. I killed This mob about 100+ for myself and other ppl. I know for a fact my other charter dint not have any of items at the time. I know 1 or 2 itemts are 100$% just not all 3, but it can drop all 3. The coin and stone are not 100%, but the drop rate is about 60%~80% of the time. Seems every other kill it would drop and stone or coin or both of them. The body pice Pluviale says it's an (8.1%), but with blue proc i would say its near 50%, seemed to drop 3 times i killed and proced blue of the 100+ times ive killed it so not hard to get the body just bring a mnk and maybe a thf. Bst & Rdm Duo Killed this with a 86 Bst/Dnc and 86 Rdm/Blm. Kept a fully merited Bio III on at all times and would let Nursery Nazuna. Rdm would let pet tank until Nursery Nazuna was low in HP and Reward timer was not up. Then Rdm would spam tier III & IV nukes until Rdm stole hate. Once Rdm has hate just kite around the big spawn area around I-8. No movement speed gear or atma was used never had a problem kiting. Bst would Reward pet and just let it continue to attack NM until Nursery Nazuna would take hate back again. The Rdm would repeat. Used 5 jugpets and a stack and a half of Pet Food Zeta Biscuit. Bst had VV & Zenith atma. Rdm only had Full Moon atma. Water IV seemed to do a constant 900~ damage other spells either hit for 500~700 or were resited to 70~100. Got all four gear pieces to drop.Mathayus 16:21, December 25, 2010 (UTC) SMN solo Very easy solo SMN / RDM , Atma of the stout arm , atma of the razed ruins & atma of the minikin monstrosity, predator claw did 1500 to 4000 to him, my hp havn't even dropped once, Keep stoneskin up, blink is useless. Just use basic SMN kiting. Try to BP while "incinerator" or before the NM get to hit the avatar because the NM has Amnesia / stun additional effect on hits.Lordsephiroth 20:57, January 20, 2011 (UTC) BST solo Bst/Nin 90 solo with RR/MC/DG and 2x pet pdt-10% axes using NN to fight. Let the pet fight and stay far far away. Avoid standing behind the pet cause Arm Cannon has a very large range. NN takes about 30-60 dmg per hit. Used about 12 zetas; possible less if letting pet HP drop lower. --Kenki 21:59, February 21, 2011 (UTC) If you use fatso fargan you can ditch the pdt-10% axes for better dmg ones, and just use ducal guard and his melee hits will be 13-19ish cause its considered blunt damage and fatso has a built in -25% to that. PUP solo Soloable by PUP using Valoredge. The greatest danger is Burn status, which is not mitigated by Ducal Guard and adds up quickly. It was a long fight but an easy one. --Nusayb (talk) 07:06, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Duo This nm is pretty tough. I Duo x2 Blm/Rdm We would share hate Spamming Waterja and Water V. We would kite it down where the Marids where. taking it to the left where the rocks are down the cliff. He doesn't go over the rocks so if you run in circles with him while the other Blm Nukes and keep Repeating this you will win. I kited first as other Blm nuked and as soon as they got hate they would either run to the bridge and circle around the rock over there or go up the hill fall then come to the spot i was. One thing u gotta watch out for is the Nm Marid that can pop. Fight took about 25-30 min Depending if one of us died we would have to kite till unweakened. Im not sure if he has ''Movement Speed -'' But i was able to get a raise off by the time he got to me. BLM Solo Can be solo'd by BLM/RDM by kiting it down to the Bastion Area, using Thunder III & IV and Thundaga III after Stuns. Easy fight with no movement speed just requires enough casting time- equipment to not get hit. Indra's Staff+2 and Goetia Head +1/+2 should do the trick. It goes down in less then ten minutes after some practice. Coin of Wieldance Just killed 2x BST 1x RDM. Here's our loot pool. Stone of Wieldance Stone dropped without yellow proc. Solo THF/DNC 95. 2 Eva Kila+2 and some minor evasion gear + Cloak and Dagger atma, then just swing away. Its accuracy sucks to a point that i was only taking dmg from its TP move for 90% of the fight. BST 99 solo BST99/NIN49 solo using 2@-pdt Guichard+2 axes and a -10% pdt Anwig Salade. Atmas = Stronghold + Razed Ruins + Ducal Guard. Pet = Falcorr, called with Monster Gloves +2. Solo fight against Ironclad fairly easy. Falco hitting for 100-150 on normal hits and 320-450 on crits. Ironclad hitting Falco hard before Ducal Guard sets in (Arm Cannon for 900+) but once Ducal kicks in Ironclad regular hits are for 15-30 and Arm Cannon hits for 150-320. Fights last ~14 minutes with only Falco fighting. Took 3-4 Pet Food Thetas. Unusual/unexpected - when Ironclad hit with Arm Cannon, Falco HP reduced from their usual ~5000 to about 2000. Almost as if Falco were cursed. When under this effect, Falco can have HP of 2000 but still show 100% in and full health bar on screen. Falco offense unchanged under this effect - still hitting for ~130 normal and ~400 crit. After a while, the effect wears off and health bar shows about 40%. I could cancel this effect by rewarding using Monster Jackcoat +2. In 11 runs, all without any procs, I got 8 coins, 6 stones and 1 pluviale --Kmera 23:02, June 2, 2012 (UTC) BLU 99 solo * Soloed as BLU99/NIN49. Previously failed twice on pure evasion setup with VV/Cloak/MM. Then used RR/Mounted champion/MM. Used defense Taco food, Cocoon with a -30% PDT kit (only had one PDT sword, other was EVA). /WAR could be better in this fight. Only Utsusemi:NI is worth casting as /NIN. Pulled to bridge and put myself again a side of the bridge. Spammed Heavy strike (Efflux), Benthic, Quad (With Chain affinity) and Delta when possible. Used magic fruit to keep HP high at all time. Sudden Lunge effective but lost efficiency after 6-7 land, use to bloc JA when you can. Set Winds of promatia to get rid of the nasty -30HP/tic. Set Filamented Hold as it look its the only debuff getting in and is really usefull to slow him down. Added Barrier Tusk to the mix give even much smoother fight. Fastcast kit (Around 30%) make it much more easier to cast between hit/stunt. Added Magic Barrier that can soak up Arm Canon easily, making fight no danger --Atilas - Asura 14:38, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Treasure Hunter I ussually fight the three roaming Ironclads with my Alt. on SMN and myself on THF. I make sure to raise Treasure Hunter effectiveness to 10 and then switch to SMN and take it down with Leviathan and Ramuh. Each time I manage to get both +2 items, and on occasion thee armor piece. Have yet to reach lvl10 TH on this one to get the Pluviale though. ZephyrVolk86 (talk) Kurowings from Ramuh/Bahamut PUP/SCH Solo Was bored so initially went PUP/SCH with automaton tanking atmas. ._. Puppet was taking too long to kill so switched to WHM puppet and starting hitting the mob. My subjob didn't matter since I didn't really do anything with it. Atmas: Vicissitude (regen), Mounted Champion (more regen), and Ducal Guard. The burn status wasn't a problem since Tsu would just erase it right away. Amnesia didn't actually interfere much since it wears within seconds, so timed correctly, I could easily get my maneuvers in. Ran out of MP one time on Tsu and he wouldn't convert, but wasn't a problem with deactivate/activate. Never went below 1k HP and Arm Cannons usually did around 600 which would be cured by Tsu. Took about 10 minutes - probably didn't need that much Regen atma, so you could just switch to a better atma. BST Solo Fairly easy solo as BST99/DNC with Caring Kiyomaro. I fed Kiyomaro once (and needed to) but it goes down fast. The problem is that either you or the pet is going to be paralyzed at all times, so gang up or the effort is wasted.--BeastlyHorror (talk) 05:07, February 26, 2014 (UTC)